Angelica Pickles
Angelica Charlotte Pickles is a character voiced by Cheryl Chase in the Nickelodeon shows Rugrats and All Grown Up!, and is among the series' original characters. She is the nauseatingly adorable and unbearably beautiful cousin of Tommy and Dil Pickles. In Rugrats Angelica's physical features and clothing on Rugrats are blonde hair with two pigtails punctuated with large purple bows, an orange-and-black-striped blouse with flared cuffs, a purple jumper dress, blue tights with green dots, orange socks, purple sneakers and various other outfits. During Season 1, she wore diapers over her tights. then, from season two onwards, she wore panties. She is an only child and despite her cuteness and beauty, she has become a very spoiled child whose parents pander to her every need and give her anything she wants without cease. While it's obvious that Angelica's parents, Drew and Charlotte, really do love her, they're hardly ever around because of their jobs, which in turn may mean that her parents are neglectful; they also rarely punish or discipline her, one of the few times we see her being punished for doing something bad was in Runaway Angelica, where she gets a time-out in her room for breaking her father's fax machine after going into her father's study without his permission. Being spoiled could also come from her parents' vast wealth, which is used to buy her toys and very expensive birthday parties. Because she is spoiled, she whines and cries to get what she wants. She has a very whiny voice. Until Susie Carmichael came along, Angelica was unique among the regular children in that she could properly talk to grown-ups, and as such, she acted nicely towards the adults, and was notoriously mean to the other babies especially by lying and distorting their view of the world; after Angelica says something crazy, a freak accident will occur and thus "confirm" her warnings. When Susie did come along, Angelica soon became a rival to Susie, and often competed in many things. In fact, almost every time Susie is in an episode, Angelica is also in it, although perhaps ironically, Susie's introduction episode did not feature Angelica. Interestingly, Angelica and Susie are the only characters who didn't appear in the Rugrats pilot episode. She is 2 1/2 years old at the beginning of the series, until In Angelica's Birthday, when Angelica turns 4 years old. She is unable to blow her nose at age 3, as seen in the episode All's Well that Pretends Well, and she makes a mess when she eats just like all the other children on the show. Despite acting mean to the babies most of the time, it is revealed in the 1995 season finale Moving Away that she was the reason Tommy, Chuckie, Phil and Lil befriended each other and, even more, that Angelica considered the other babies her best friends. Her first word and favorite food is cookies, and she refuses to eat most healthy foods (mostly broccoli). After every spoiled conduction, she gets a sudden consequence. (In Fountain Of Youth, the inflatable boat drops of from the twig and covers Angelica.) Angelica's parents, especially her mother, seem to also be spoiled. In Rugrats, Charlotte was Angelica's role model in some ways. Charlotte is the powerful boss of a major corporation. In a realistic dream sequence, she said that the only thing she liked better than corporate domination was corporate domination with her special girl. Drew is a little more responsible and reasonable with his daughter. He is often the one who worries about Angelica becoming too spoiled, but when he discusses this with Charlotte, she usually disagrees. Angelica's, as well as her parents', address is 53 Briar Tree Lane (stated in Rugrats episode Stu Gets a Job. Stu mentions the address when he is calling to have Drew's Car towed). She has a cat named Fluffy, most recently seen in the All Grown Up! episode Lucky 13 (first transmitted in the US: August 28, 2004). Also, in the episodes following her third birthday, she was often seen with a doll named Cynthia, which she apparently considered her most prized possession. When the series started, she, Tommy and Chuckie were their respective parents' only children. However, by the second Rugrats movie, Angelica's the only Rugrat in the series who's an only child, because by then, Tommy has a younger brother named Dil and Chuckie has not only a new mother in the form of Kira Watanabe, but also a new sister in the form of Kira's daughter, Kimi. An episode from the seventh season, called Sister Act, focuses on Angelica's status as being the only Rugrat in the series who's an only child (it's the only time where Angelica's actually saddened by the fact that she's an only child). Memorable Episodes In the episode No More Cookies, Angelica gets sick from eating to many cookies. She is told to stay away from cookies for a while. She does well (at first) and commissions Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil to hide all of the cookies so she won't get tempted. Then suddenly Angelica goes crazy, the thought of no cookies is unbearable for her. She begs Tommy and the rest of the Rugrats to tell her where they hid the cookies. Although Tommy and the other Rugrats are normally afraid of Angelica, they still know that she needs their help and they would like to give it to her. Worse comes to worse and Angelica finally catches up to the cookies. The problem is, they're in a bucket of soapy water, but Angelica doesn't care. She eats them and then gets sick once again. And while it sounds as if she's vomiting in the mop bucket at the end, you don't see it like you do at the end of Chuckie Loses his Glasses where she vomits on her father due to motion sickness from wearing Chuckie's glasses. In All Grown Up! Although she has gotten older, attractive and more beautiful, Angelica continues to be mean and spoiled, however, not as much as she used to be. Her parents are still quite wealthy as well. Since turning 13 (see below) she has been doing many stereotypical "teen things" like getting a cell phone, pursuing boys, and getting the latest trends in fashion. Also, she still constantly rivals Susie, mostly at singing. One of Angelica's most important storylines was when she turned 13 in Lucky 13, and had many things to deal with: an obligation to invite the other kids to her birthday party, and a popular teenager, Savannah, organizing a spring bash to lure away any other potential party-goers. Savannah has since warmed up to Angelica, even letting her sit at the "popular" table at the cafeteria. She and Susie have also become good friends, with Susie giving Angelica advice or help, despite the fact that Angelica tries to weasel Susie out of opportunities, like singing on stage (as seen in the 2005 episode It's Karma, Dude!). However, Angelica has softened up to others, frequently giving help or acting kind, and she and Susie still consider each other as rivals, albeit mildly. She also became good friends with Harold. He tends to do things for her on demand and almost acts like a slave. Voice Cheryl Chase, born Cheryl Hudock on December 25, 1958, is an American voice actress best known as the voice of Angelica Pickles on Rugrats, All Grown Up! and Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze. Her other roles include various roles on Ren and Stimpy, Pubert Addams in the legend of the volcano sisters, Pinky in Noozles and Marie in the English dub of The Secret of Blue Water. She also provided the voice of Mei in the Streamline Pictures dub of the Hayao Miyazaki film My Neighbor Totoro; in the early Harmony Gold English Dragon Ball (anime) dub from the 1980s, she voiced Pu'ar. She also played the voice of the widow on an episode of Ren & Stimpy Adult Party Cartoon, Altruists, as well as additional voices on Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends and portraying Angelica Pickles in Rugrats: The Movie, Rugrats in Paris, Rugrats Go Wild!.Chase was born in Manville, New Jersey. Movies The Rugrats Movie Rugrats in Paris: The Movie Rugrats Go Wild TV Movies Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beenstalk R.V. Having Fun Yet? Category:Nickelodeon Character Category:Rugrats characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rugrats Category:Heroes Category:Villains